


Orange's Kinktober 2020 - Entry 6

by Orangebubble



Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I tag as I go, Leather Kink, M/M, Nines goes to town with it, but Nines has clearly feelings for Gavin, dirty - Freeform, don't have a beta, mastrubation, or maybe just his leather jacket, they are not together, we die like man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: This is my Kinktober of 2020 try, Day 6!This is what will happen on Day 6:a.) Leather Kink - G9
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949419
Kudos: 16





	Orange's Kinktober 2020 - Entry 6

**Author's Note:**

> This tbh was a little hard to write, as I didn't really knew how. I hope I did the prompt justice never the less. Have fun!
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
> Nines has a thing for Gavin's Leather Jacket and finally he gots the opportunity to have it for himself

It was late in the precinct, Detective Reed had been pulled away by Officer Chen, for an evening at the bar. And he had left behind his signature leather jacket, in the hurry.

Nines wasn’t worried that his partner had forgotten his added layer of clothing for the night. It was late summer in Detroit and the nights were pleasantly warm. 

What got his processor's work overtime was more that: D _ etective Reed had left his leather jacket behind. _

This was an opportunity he couldn’t miss. 

Scanning the room in search of anything or anyone that could foil his plan, he moved quickly. Shutting down his workstation, getting up ,and pulling on his own jacket, he stepped around their shared desk and grabbed the desired article of clothing. 

A shudder got through his body on touching it, the leather butter-soft under his fingertips. His system informed him that he was still in public. Recollecting himself, he laid the jacket over his clothed arm to minimize the contact to his skin and walked out of the building. 

He couldn’t miss this opportunity.

\-----

\-----

Coming home and closing the door behind him gently, he directly made his way through his white and empty flat to his bedroom, one of the rooms he had deemed worth buying furniture for. 

With the outermost care, he laid down the jacket on his sheets, one of his more pricey investments, and stared at it. 

Letting his eyes roam over the fabric, he saw every day stretched over strong shoulders but a smaller build. Letting his ocular sensors tell him about everything they could find in this short analysis and shuddered happily about the information.

Carefully he sat down next to it, his eyes never leaving. With reverence in his movement, he slowly stretched his hand to touch the fabric and moaned freely when he could feel it under his fingertips. 

Biting his lip, feeling already how hard he was, he moved back a little. Not taking his eyes from it. With mechanical movement he took off his clothes till he was naked, folding them tidily. His cock proudly erected, pre-cum pearling at the tip.

He moved back on the bed, took the jacket with him gently. Sitting against the headboard, he brought it to his face and did something that he had wanted to do for a long time. He pressed his face into the soft worn leather and breathed in.

A full shudder went to his body, lighting up any wire in his body. He moaned deeply. 

The sensors in his nose picked up any last bit of smell, the intensive one of the leather, particles of debris from Detroit, Detective Reed’s aftershave, cigarette smoke of his favourite brand, and the sweat that gave off the humans unique odor. 

_ Heaven. _

With a prompt in his HUD, he opened his mouth and licked. The second the information floated his system he bit down, muffling his moan. He could feel his cock dripping wetly.

Fearing for a second that he maybe had broken the leather with his sharp canines, he let go of it. But thankfully he hadn’t. 

His fingers moved around the leather, feeling any grove and wrinkle, where the jacket was patched up and where it was beginning to break. His sensors were on fire. 

Feeling his cock drip messily on the bedsheets, he moved a little and with a fluent movement brought the jacket around his shoulders. He didn’t dare to put it on fully, fearing with his bigger build he would break it and that Detective would never forgive him. 

He could feel the soft lining on his back, around his shoulders and arms, was electrifying. The collar had popped up a little against his neck, nothing like his own jacket, but it allowed him to take samples of the more fizzy but warm fabric. 

RK900 pressed his legs together when a shudder of arousal once more zipped through his system. His cock painfully hard and throbbing. Carefully he laid against the headboard, tried not to get the jacket stuck everywhere, or stretch it too much. 

Comfortable against the hardwood, one hand moved down to his weeping cock and started to stroke. Not giving himself any build-up, he was already too close to need that, just hard harsh strokes that would hurt any human with the missing lube. He panted softly, groaned at the feeling, nuzzled his face back into the collar of the jacked, groaning and getting even faster. 

But this wasn’t enough. He was getting there, was close, but not close enough. He let out a frustrated growl, nipping at the inside of the collar, with his sharp teeth. Trying to find more pleasure than he had gotten from this significant garment, he used his empty hand, before resting idly next to him, to stroke the soft leather.

Feeling the natural fabric under his fingertips, the sensors in his fingers started to tingle from the texture, picking up any small nook and cranny, any particle left off in. He moaned loudly, closing his eyes in bliss, feeling himself getting closer, finally. 

The android started to sync the strokes on his cock with his hand on the leather, giving himself in the slower but oh so wonderful torture. The pre-cum of his wet tip now able to help him for a smoother ride. He laid his head back in bliss, whimpering at all the feelings zipping through his body, the errors in his HUD. 

But again, as seconds, minutes, maybe even hours passed, he really didn’t know and he didn’t really care, he was not getting any closer. Still, something was missing to make this experience perfect, something he had hungered and waited so long for. 

He started to stroke himself again a little faster, frustrated that he wasn’t getting what he wanted. The slick sound of his hand and his own panting the only sounds in the room. He huffed unhappily when his hand slipped from his too wet cock, he adjusted the settings a second later, before raising it again, but then stopped dead in his approach. 

The sleeves of the jacket, laid out over his arms, while he had the jacket around his shoulder, because of his broder build, had slipped off. His eyes were transfixed on it, his processors going a mile a second when he came to the idea. 

Not wasting any time, he grabbed the fabric in his hand, moving himself a little to not tear anything, and laid the leather of the sleeve around his wet cock. He moaned loudly, nearly a scream at the feeling, his eyes going wide and a shudder going through his body, pleasure rushing through any of his wires. 

He needed a minute to re-calibrate the shock against his system, then grabbing the leather and stroking it with his hand over his cock. Small pleasurable, choked out noises left his lips, his eyes on his cock, never leaving it. This was heaven. 

Never letting up, he kept going and going. His pre-cum again dripped so freely, stroking his cock with the leather, enjoying the feeling with any stroke, grabbing himself through the fabric. His HUD was warning him about overheating, more errors popping up in it. 

He ignored them all, just kept on giving himself pleasure, watching, feeling, smelling, tasting the fabric, the leather he loved so much. So deep into it, his orgasm sneaked up to him, one second his body was singing with it, the next it was punched out of him. He screamed, his voice filled with static, coming all over his hand. 

His hand kept on stroking, getting everything out of him and his system, while the rest of his body set him up for a small resting period and so he slumped against the headboard. Letting out puffs of air, simulating breathing to get his system to cool down. 

He laid his head back in the bliss of the moment, closing his eyes, enjoying the afterglow, as his hand stopped moving. A soft smile on his stoic face. He felt warm and tingly and so sated. 

Still, his body didn’t give him much time to rest, already getting all his systems up from the overload, the curse of being Cyberlife’s most advanced model. He groaned unhappily being taken out of the feeling, but still followed the commands his body was giving him. 

Sitting up a little, he looked down at his now flagged cock, still holding it in his hand, and choked out a groan. He had come on the sleeve on the soft brown leather. The fabric now adored with blue shimmering white cum. He felt heat rising in his body once more. 

Instantly he raised the dirtied sleeve to his lips, licking up his own spend, he had to clean the jacket somehow after all. He whimpered in bliss, starting to suck at the fabric wanting to get any little bit of it, wanting the mixed taste of him and the leather and Gavin on his tongue. 

His system informed him that his arousal was rising again, his cock getting hard between his legs. He groaned with the next lick, his cock twitching. Shortly a warning to not overtax his system was displayed in his HUD but he dismissed it, together with the prompt to clean the jacket before giving it back to the original owner. 

He should utilize the full potential of this, he could clean up later. His hands moved again down his body, while he kept the sleeve in his mouth, closing his eyes, ready to feel more of this bliss. This little piece of heaven. 

  
  



End file.
